me and lucas
by atlovingyouhurtsmost
Summary: Lucas and Bianca are back at it.After a bad accident she agrees to take their relationshp further.But when it is time...
1. Chapter 2

I close my eyes as Lucas runs his hand down my back.

"Lucas we should stop now they will be back any moment and-" I began but he closes my mouth by kissing it. My heart feels like it is about to explode but mom and dad maybe here any moment.

I feel Lucas's blood pump strong through under his skin.

"Lucas I am about to lose control," I barely manage to get out before I sink my teeth in his skin.

Someone clears there throat.

"Mom, how long have you been standing there?" I ask. I feel my face heat up. Lucas had left a few minutes ago.

"We leave for half an hour and this is what I find?"

"Mom in is not how it looks."

"Then what is it Bianca?" She asks. A flash of disappointment crosses her face. That is when I lose it.

"I love him Mom!" I sob. She puts her arm around me and gently rocks me.

"He is going to be the end of you, you know," she says. I look up and see tears running down her face. Dad

Walks in and finds as both crying .He opens his mouth but nothing comes out .He blushes then walks out.

"I don't want to but we have to keep this from you father," Mom says she straightens her blouse. She stands up and starts pacing back and forth.

"Young lady this does not mean you are not in trouble," she says as Dad comes back in.

"So what was that about" he asks scratching his head.

"Girl stuff," I blurt the same time mom says nothing .He raises an eyebrow as if saying really. Guilt washes over me as he smiles his knowing smile.


	2. the real chapter 2

I daydream about Lucas .His smile, his laugh. His hair. Everything about him. I come out from my daydream as Mom opens the shades. I squint at the sudden brightness

"Bianca there is something I have to tell you," Mom says without an expression on her face. Something was wrong. She never used that phrase unless she knew I was going to freak. I stand up and walk over to her. She runs a hand through her hair.

"I think it will be better if you sat down," she says. I sink slowly into the closest chair. All sorts of bad thought run through my head.

"Is Dad okay?" I ask in a quiet voice. She nods and looks anywhere but my face. I let out the breath I am holding.

"It is about Lucas," she finally breaths out. My heart gets the message before my brain it aches painfully. I breathe faster but I can't seem to get enough air.

"He was in a car accident leaving here," she continues. As if to make things worse it was because of me. I start crying uncontrollably for the second day in a week. Mom sits next to me and pets my hair softly.

"He is unconscious and they can't get any family members so they contacted the school. I am just came from seeing him. He has been unconscious for five days they are getting worried." She says nudging the ground with her toe. I go numb as she says this. My Lucas almost dead. I follow mom into the car. The ride to the hospital is quite and painful. I sit down on one of the hard plastic chairs in the lobby. I do not feel anything, as I wait for mom to come back.

"Bianca here eat this." Mom hands me roast beef sandwich, my favorite. I take a bite but it is to dry and just sticks to the roof of my mouth. On queue mom hands me a bottle of apple juice. It is too sweet and sticky. I hand the sandwich and juice back to mom. I mumble I am not hungry. Mom sighs but motion for me to follow her.

My heart breaks when I see Lucas with all the tubes stuck in him. Mom slips here hand in mine and I squeeze it hard.

"Lucas," I call quietly, looking down on him. He doesn't respond or even move. I sit on the chair next to his bed. Mom leaves to give us privacy. I take Lucas's hand into mine. It is cold and floppy. I place my head on his chest which is rising and falling slowly. Tears fall from my eyes and land on his hospital gown. I could hear the machine with his heart beat beep with each beat. I fall as sleep wondering if I would be the end of Lucas. This how mom found me.

"Bianca say goodnight it is time for us to go," she says. I sit up sleepily. Where was I? Reality hits me hard in the face as I look at Lucas.

"Goodnight Lucas," I whisper in his ear and brush my lips against his.

I follow mom across the hospital lobby .I blow Lucas a kiss before I get into the car. Mom holds my hand all the way home.

"Now about your father…"


	3. Lucas' view

Lucas's view

Will she remember me? Questions fly through my head as I watch her parents leave.

I try the front door but it's locked. I take out my credit card and wedge it between the door and lock. It clicks as it opens. I slowly open the door.

"Mom," Bianca calls. I step into the door way. The book that is on her lap falls to the carpeted floor. She looks at me like if she dares blink I would disappear. She stands up from the couch she is sitting on.

She is a bit taller. Her hair is darker and she is much prettier than I remember if that is possible. She has grown into her curves and looks all grown up. She gasps as I take a step towards her.

"Lucas," she whispers. I walk to her and wrap my arms around her. She remembers me.

"You came back," she says her voice muffled by my t-shirt.

"I will always come back," I promise. But it is a promise I am not sure I can keep. I pull away and tip her face up. Tears are running down her pretty face.

"Don't cry," I tell her wiping off her tears but more come and replace them.

" I can't help it, I can't believe you are really here, I can't believe you came back," she sniffles.

"That's a lot of can'ts, but I am really here." As if to prove it I press my lips against hers. The kiss depends and her arm slip around my neck while mine around her waist. She tastes like peaches. Sweet and soft. Her lips feel like velvet against mine. We slowly move towards the couch. She pulls away as we reach it.

"How you been?"

"Okay I guess, going off to collage in three weeks."

"Bianca all grown up," I tease. She punches me and it hurts like crazy. I flinch as she starts massaging the wound. Man, I forgot how strong she is.

"So you dating any one or should I sat anything?" She throws me a mean glare and stops massaging my arm. Now that she has stopped, I miss it.

"No I haven't been dating since left."

"You haven't," I exclaim clearly surprised. "You're so beautiful and nice and so many other things that I don't believe that guys have asked you out." I tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"Do you like me?" She asks a hope flickering in her eyes.

"No I don't." She freezes as the words hit her. She turns her head and starts silently to cry. Tears glisten as the run down her face. Tears, I hate tears. I turn her head so she is looking me straight in the eye.

"Bianca tell me why you are crying?" I ask her quietly. She is sobbing so hard she can't answer.

"It is because I think I love you and you don't even like me," she sobs her shoulders quaking.

"You want to hear why I don't like you?" I ask her. She shakes her head and starts furiously wiping her tears away as fast as they come.

I ignore her answer, "Because you are too pretty too like, you are too nice to like, too brave, too strong, too everything to like."

Her tears stop as I continue, "Bianca you are too wonderful and that's why I can't like you .That is why I love you."

She starts crying again when she hears this. I do the only thing that seems appropriate. I hold in my arms until she is dried out. Which doesn't take long.

"What's the one thing you missed about me, Lucas?"

"Your bite," I answer without thinking. She whacks me across the chest. We sit quietly for a moment before she sits on me crossed leg. She places her cool fingers on my neck and my pulse speeds up.

"Why is your heart speeding up," she taunts. Before I can answer her, she leans closer and closer until I can feel her breath on my neck. My head spins as the possibility of the out come.

"Stop me when I tell you I am losing control my parents are going to be home soon, and it is not going to be the best sight to walk in and see me sucking your blood all I am going to do is kiss you." She whispers in my ear. She starts planting little kisses here and there on my neck. I stop breathing when she licks a spot .My breath quickens as I feel her fangs run over my skin. I close my eyes and try to take slow deep breathes. It doesn't work. I run my hand up and down her back.

"Lucas we should stop now they will be back any moment and-" she begins out of breath, I know she wants to continue too. I shut her mouth by kissing it. Her kisses leave my mouth and go down my neck again.

"I am losing control," she barely manages to get out before she sinks her fangs into my skin. I let out a small gasp as the pain comes. It goes away almost as quick. Someone clears their throat and Bianca is off me faster than you can say oh oh. It is her mom. Shoot this isn't the way you want the parents' reunion to start.

"You can leave now Lucas," her mom says. Where is that rock I am suppose to crawl under?

I give Bianca a small wave behind her mom's back as I open the door and leave. Her dad is nowhere in sight but I still run to my car. A blue Honda only a couple months old.

I start driving back to my motel. Seeing Bianca was great but now I am on the bad side of her mom.

Bianca the cat jumps into the front seat. I had found hear a year ago at a gas station. She was all black and my good luck charm.

"Hey sweetie." She purrs back like she understood me. The light turns red and I pet her. The light turns green and I go. I hear a squealing of brakes as another car tries to stop but fails. It comes crashing into my car. I grit my teeth and try to gain control of my spinning car. I crash into another car which causes my car to somersault into the bushes. It flips over. The front window and the passenger windows break. Branches now stick into the car. I hear screaming and crashing of more cars. Brakes squeal and siren shriek. I touch my head wet, I look at my hand it is covered in blood. I am on the side of my head the only thing keeping me up is my belt. I feel it dig into my skin as I shift. Bianca the cat uncurls from the ball she was curled up in. She meows as she hops out the broken window. Everything keeps going in and out. The smell of something burning reaches my nose. I can't feel anything, slowly I slip into darkness.

Hey thanks for the reviews the thing was that I had another chapter one but it repeated half of chapter two so I just replace chapter two with it and deleted the first chapter one. It happened to name the new chapter one chapter two and I couldn't find out how to solve it so yeah. Please review I like knowing what you thing and the more reviews the faster I update because I know people are actually reading it.


	4. The cat

"Mom stop the car!" I shout. The cat dashes into the bushes. "Did you see that?"

"Bianca I am sitting right next to you no need to yell," she says pulling over. I fling open the car door and jump out. I get on my knees and search for the cat in the overgrown shrubs.

"Where are you kitty I won't hurt you," I whisper. A small meow is my responds. I see her a couple feet away. I let her sniff my hand before I pick her up. I walk back to the car with her in my arms.

"Bianca we don't have room for a cat," Mom says as we pull into the driveway. I have decided her name should be Forever. It just came to me. "You know today is the day you are going to tell your father about you and Lucas." She says unlocking the front door.

"What!" I shriek almost dropping Forever." I can't. I am not ready yet."

"I told you how I hate keeping secrets away for your father," she shakes her head. I hate keeping secrets from

him too. Forever jumps out of my arms and stretches in front of the fire place.

"My beautiful girls," Dad says kissing us on the cheeks. "Come eat my wonderful meal."

I couldn't focus on the food. Mom and Dad are quietly whispering. I almost gag when I try to swallow.

"Honey, Bianca would like to tell you something," Mom says as she clears the table. I put my fork down and mom whisks it away I look at Dad's face. He has a curious look on.

"Let me guess it is about a boy," he says moving his chair closer to mine.

I nod and blurt everything out minus the make out part. He takes my hands and holds them. He looks kind of sad.

"Bianca no matter the out come of this situation I will still love you," he says enveloping me in a hug. My eyes fill up and threat to over flow.

"Um, Dad how did you know?" I ask pulling myself away and sneakily wiping my tears with a napkin. He chuckles as he stands up and pushes his chair in.

"There is only one thing daughters and fathers never talk about and that is boys. And Bianca I have known you for 18 years, I know everything about you."

"I would like you to meet Forever," I say motioning at her. Dad calls a greeting to her welcoming her to the family. Mom slides into the chair across from me.

"That wasn't hard." I nod and walk over and pick up Forever. "Push your chair in," She calls as I escape into my bedroom. I hear her mutter something under her breath and push my chair in. I introduce Forever to all my stuffed friends. She wiggles out of my arms and jumps on my bed. I push back my shades so the moonlight can pour in. I stare at the moon and remembering when it was the only thing that Lucas and I share a while back. I undress for bed and close my shades. It isn't the best thing to wake up with the light in your eyes. I say a quick pray for Lucas. Forever smuggles closer. I feel a rough patch of fur. It felt like it had been burned.

"You have been through a lot too huh," I whisper to her. "You ever been in a car accident?" She purrs and it sounds like a sad yes. "He will be okay."

I tell her all about Lucas. She is a good listener and only meows or purrs here and there. If I was telling Raquel she would like me to boil down to the last detail. Which reminds me of our lunch date tomorrow. I groan and turn over almost squishing Forever. She should me what her nails are for. I yelp as I wash the scratches.

"Bad kitty," I tell her putting her on the floor. She looks at me as if she knows she has done wrong. I pick her up feeling bad for her and put on the bed alongside me. "Your are only forgive this once."


	5. laptop

I wake up to find Forever had left. I look at my clock. Shit, Raquel is going to be here in 2 hours. I jump into the shower. I brush my teeth with one hand, the other is rubbing my hair and with a towel. I rinse my mouth then the brush. I look for my comb which isn't on top the sink as usual. I grab mom's and run it through my hair. I yank it through my hair wincing as it pulls free a tangle. I throw on some slacks and a white t-shirt.

"Hey honey," Mom greets. I wave and sip my coffee. I wince as it touches my tongue. Too hot. Where is my laptop? I look on my desk where I almost always put it. And I promised Raquel to print her paper after I edit it. I pull out the flashdrive from under my mattress. Thank God I haven't lost or misplaced it. I don't have time to look for my laptop so I will just use Dad's. I fetch it for the living room and settle down on my bed. Luckily I had already edited Raquel;'s paper. I hook the laptop to my printer and press print. It comes out and I place it on my dresser next to my keys. I press the log off and a message pops up about closing the document home-pic. Not knowing if Dad needed it ,I open it to save it.

"What's this?" I murmur pressing the play button. I see Lucas enter the screen and then me. I stop it as we start making chemistry. No. No. No.

"Hey Bianca have you seen my laptop?" Dad calls. He lied to me. Why? He enters my bedroom.

"Oh you have it there." He starts walking over to me but stop shortly as I turn the screen towards him.

"Why Dad, why did you lie to me?" I can feel the tears start to dam in my eyes."You never lie."

"Bianca," he begins slowly," I felt as if that was your private life and when you felt like you wanted to share it you would. I know that I shouldn't have lied to you but I felt that you would think I am violating your privates that camera wasn't meant to catch that. It was to make sure your mother didn't spy on my present for her."

I can't believe he would lie to me about that. I slip on my jacket and take a sip of my coffee. I wipe my eyes and had him the computer.

"Bianca I really am sorry." I grab my keys. With Raquel's paper in hand I leave the house. I turn the radio station to country which always calms me down. I drive to the cafe in which I am suppose to meet Raquel in about 10 minutes. I close my eyes and let out the l scream of my life. I turn to look at the car on my left which happens to be pulling out. A bright red slug bug replaces it and in it is Raquel. She waves at me as she gets out. I get out and hug here.

"Haven't seen you in two months," she cries squeezing the life out of me. We order mochas and go over her work. I tell her about my dad.

"He probably felt embarrassed catching you two.." How come I hadn't thought of that. I smack myself on the head. Raquel tells me about her new boyfriend who happens to be a poet. I listen as she recites one. It is very... poetic.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The door to Lucas' room is shut and locked. I walk to a nurse walking the other direction. I swallow the growing lump in my throat and wipe my hands on my jeans. Taking a deep breath I ask her about seeing Lucas.

"That patient is not seeing anybody for a while unless you are family." The panicked look on my face made her curious."Is he your fiance?"

My face turns 20 shades of red. I had move my purity ring to my wedding finger last night. Pretending I was married to Lucas and had forgotten it there. I shake my head too horrified and embarrassed to talk. She nods understandingly. Wait she thinks I am sleeping with him.

"He used to go out with me,"I stammer. Her eyebrows fly up to her hair line. I turn around and walk down the stairs tuckin gthe card I had brought for him in my purse.


	6. elope

Everything happens really fast in this chapter-eddie

* * *

It is embarrassing, her thinking I slept with Lucas. Do I look like I do that? I already know the answer. No. I pull up into the drive and almost make a u-turn back to the hospital. The only thing that stops me is that I am not allowed to see Lucas. The nurse asked if I was his fiance. Right because I was wearing my ring on the wrong finger. But when most people are engaged, both of the have rings. And I wouldn't peg Lucas for a virgin. Plus what would he be doing pretending his married to me. So does that mean he is engaged to someone else. I just got him back I don't want him gone again. Tears threaten to overflow.

Since when have I been so emotional. I shake my head._ Think positive Bianca._I slowly step out of my car and silently shut the door. I unlock the front door and walk in the house. I am not surprised to find it empty, Dad and Mom are taking class for the new year. I make myself a sandwich using some left over turkey. The bread sticks to the top of my mouth so I get the milk. There is so little left it only fills a quarter of my glass. I rinse out the jug placing it in the recycling bag. I have to remind Mom to get us so more milk. I devourer the sandwich in a record time and finish the milk. I walk up to my room and groan at my unmade bed. Forever is curled up in the middle of the bed.

"Get off sweetie I need to make my bed." It works like a charm. She leaps off the bed only to jump back on as I pull the comforter off. I plead with her but it does no good. I guess I have to wait until she gets bored or falls a a yawn she leaps off the bed and walks majestically out the door. I shake cat hair off the bed and begin to make it. My laptop happens to be at the foot of my bed. I place it on top of my drawer and try not to think about Dad. And how he lied to me. And how he never lies.

I hear the front door open and laughter. I curl up on my bed and stare at my wall. There is a light knock on the door. I just stare at it. The door opens and Mom walks in. Her hair is in a loose ponytail in the back of her head. She looks worn out like she ran carrying the world on her back. She sit on the bed next to me.

"You father told me about the camera." Yeah like I care."He really is sorry Bianca."

"He hurt my feelings mom. He never lies."

"He knows that and he is trying to make up for it give him a chance."

"I will try."

"I have to tell you something very important." I look at Mom curiously."I knew your father put the camera there so instead of it facing the closet I moved it to face the front door. Your father would never admit that I found out, so he just says he put it on wrong."

The news kinda hit me hard. But deep down I knew that they hadn't meant for to catch me and Lucas. I smile at mom and squeeze her hand. She smiles back knowing that they are forgiven.

"So how did you know about the camera?"

"Your father left the box in the trash. And I am the one who takes out the garbage." In a couple seconds Mom and I are giggling. That was really sneaky Dad.

"Come on your father is downstairs." Mom tugs me up and we race down the stairs. Dad hangs up the phone as we reach the smiles and I smile back.

"Lucas is awake." I start screaming and jumping up and down. He isn't dead. We can be together. Life is so sweet. Yahoo.

"Get in the car we are going to the hospital." I couldn't sit still. I jump out before Dad stops the car. I sign the visitor list and quickly walk up the stairs, obeying the no running sign. The door to his room is slightly open. I barely manage to walk straight. I slowly push the door open. His eyes are closed. He can now breathe on his own. I suddenly feel wiped out. I never notice all stress, that his crash caused. I am so happy. I slip my hand through his. He opens his eyes and stares at me drowsily. His eyes widen and he look down at our hands.

"Bianca," he croaks, squeezing my hand. I let go off his hand and give him a hug. He winces."Ouch"

"Sorry," I mutter sitting up. I guess I forgot to be gentle. The nurse who had spoken to me earlier enters the room with a watering jug. I give her a smile and a small wave. She narrows her eyes and glares at me. I look at Lucas confused. He is laughing with his eyes. The nurse walks out without a word.

"What did I do?" I ask Lucas. I was nice to her.

"She liked me and thought she had a chance until you." He croaks. I would like to get the nurse to bring him a glass of water but that doesn't seem like a good idea. She likes him. I feel a pang of jealousy. I turn away. Why I am being like this? I am not the jealous type. I sigh and turn Lucas hand. The is a golden ring on his right hand. I circle it with my finger. He gently pulls his hand away. Well there is the truth. I feel tears threatening to overflow. Damn tears to hell. He is already taken.

"Bianca I have to tell you something very important." He croaks. Why is everyone saying that today. I look at our hands and nod for him to go on because if I start to speak I will end up sobbing."I already talked to your parents and your mother said if you agreed I could."

"When did you talk to my parents and how does it have to do anything with the ring? What am I agreeing to?" I ask. He sighs.

"You ask so many questions, just let me finish." He smooths down the sheets."You parents came earlier and we talked."

"What you were fine and nobody told me. I have been so worried about you. Blaming myself." I can't stop now that I have started.

"Bianca I want to ask you something," he interrupts.

"What?" How can they do that to me they knew how much I missed him. Lucas pulls the ring of his finger."Bianca will you marry me. I almost lost you again and when I think of the future it is always me and you. I really love you with the whole me." He continues but I tone him out. Do I really love him that much? Yes. Am I ready to get married?

"You know I never though about being proposed at from a bed." I tell him."And Lucas... I will marry you." His whole face lights up and he slides the ring onto my finger. It is too big and really lose. So Itake my purity ring and slide it on top of his ring to hold it into place.

"When I am better I promise I will take you out and get on one knee in front of everybody."He promises. My face loses color. I swallow.

"I was think why don't we elope."


	7. Raquel

"Why don't we think this over dinner after I get out the hospital," Lucas suggest. I swallow and nod. I am not having a big wedding, that just won't work. I refuse. I pat Lucas's hand and walk out the door. Mom is almost jumping up and down from joy.

"Oh Bianca I never dreamed that your father and I would ever marry you off. It is going to be big." She sighs acting like Raquel. Oh how is she going to take the news.

"Mom but you know Lucas is ," I hesitate to bring this up." A slayer and I am a vampire so aren't our guest going to collide."

Better let her lose hope about a big wedding with little help, than me tell her that I don't want a wedding.

"Bianca I know what you are trying to do. And people mostly forget their differences at happy events." She pats me gently. I am quiet on the way home. No I don't want a big wedding but Mom's mind is set.

* * *

"What?" Raquel shrieks so loud that our waiter gives me a mean glare. Like it is my fault.

"Calm down it isn't a big deal."

"Bianca you are getting married and it isn't a big deal." I blush and play with my paper napkin.

"So when am I going to meet Paul?" She smiles going back to her favourite topic.

"Can you believe he is going to recite a poem on our day. Um no.

"That is so sweet when is it."

"Right before we go of to collage. We changed schools so now we go to a small private collage together. I cough spraying tea everywhere.

"You dropped out of Yale." The waiter gives me a death glare. I smile sweetly at her and turn back to Raquel.

"It is not a big deal we will always be together we already have a small house down over there." Some people think of everything.

"SO when are you and Lucas going to tie the knot?"

"We haven't thought that far ahead."

"Why don't you help me shop for my dress so you know how it is going to feel."

"Uh-" I never wanted to wear a puffy dress but Raquel will be so happy when I go with her.

"Bianca I will be stuck with my mother who thinks she is the on getting married again. Plus I want you to be my maid of honour." I can't break her heart I need to go both ways I am her maid of honour.

"Ok when are we going?"I sigh and pull out my phone to make a reminder.

"I knew you would agree we have an appointment at 3:00." She stands up and grabs her purse. According to my watch it is 2:30. I leave the waiter a generous tip after all we were loud.

"I am going to tell my mom our plans." So I call mom she wants to come with us. It happens that we pick her up and meet Raquel's mom at the shop.

Ten minutes after three we are seated on soft big bean bag chairs in a small office in a tall business building. Two men in suits walk in. The introduce themselves and kiss our hands.

"I am Mario and this is my co worker Peter. So which one of you ladies is getting married?" We all start to giggle as Peter guess Raquel's mom.

"We both are." Raquel tells Peter patting my shoulder.

"Young girls 18."We nod. "Mother we need to talk."

Mom and Mario step outside to discuss a few things. Peter gives us books with tons of cakes. An average of 12,000 dollars. I never knew weddings are so expensive.

"Mario has recommended us to a friends of his." Mom anonces as she and Mario step back inside.

"Let's get this party started,"Raquel squeals as we watch slide shows of other weddings we eat popcorn brought by Peter. After a popcorn war and watching all the shows we are wiped out. Back in the car we talk about which dresses we liked.

"Bianca," Mom says as she opens our front door."Lucas wants to take you out for dinner tonight."


	8. to be continued

The day of the wedding finally came and it was a nightmare.

* * *

The story will pick up from here in_** Nightmare**_ which is coming sometime in the summer. I thank you guys for all the support you have given me. You can also be my friend on facebook search Ednauh.


End file.
